


Taking Charge

by AJ_Katon25



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, F/M, Harems, Lots of Sex, Masks, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Katon25/pseuds/AJ_Katon25
Summary: In which Link ends up with a whole bunch of horny women coming for his dick after he takes care of those irritants, the Yiga Clan.





	1. Taking Charge

Disclaimer: originally written by Cambrian who gave me permission to post it here.

Enjoy.

 

Chapter 1 - Taking Charge

 

Link was pretty sure this wasn’t his fault. The silent warrior hero had been… well, he’d been a little bored. According to Zelda, he had plenty of time before he had to fight the Calamity and getting ready for THAT hadn’t taken nearly as long as he expected. So, when he’d heard about a group of irritable, completely unreasonable Hyrulians called the Yiga Clan, it had seemed like something to do.

Cado had spoken of the Yiga Clan like they were a group of boogie men, even going so far as to claim their sole mission was to eliminate all who stood against Ganon. Well, Link stood against Ganon, so he supposed it made sense that Cado would beg him to be careful when confronting them. He’d taken the group fairly seriously, making sure to take his best weapons with him. His bow, his sword, his shield.

He was ready. There was no doubt about that. And while finding the hideout took a little longer than Link expected, once there he was happy to challenge the leader to a fight, as well as the rest of his damn clan! Of course, where Link had expected a grand and harsh battle that would test the limits of his endurance and his strength… he’d ultimately gotten something else.

Link still wasn’t sure what had happened. He’d loosed a single arrow… and then everything had exploded. When the dust settled, and he could finally see again, he found himself confronted with the strangest of sights. The leader of the Yiga Clan was dead before him, as was more than half of the rest of them. Those left were either injured or shell-shocked, just standing or kneeling where they were, staring through those concealing masks of theirs.

Blinking owlishly, Link considered what he should do next. It definitely didn’t look like the Yiga Clan was going to be a problem anymore, and he didn’t like the idea of going around and killing the rest of them when they were very obviously defenseless. So… should he leave? Glancing back to the entrance of the hideout behind him, Link considers doing just that.

However, when he turns back around, it’s to find one of the Yiga approaching him. A lone, white-haired female is walking his way. Frowning slightly, Link replaces bow and arrow with sword and shield. But the female doesn’t attack. Instead, she holds her hands up, her fingers splayed, and her palms shown to make him see that she was unarmed, at least for the moment. She also stopped a good dozen paces away from him, far enough that Link was sure he could dodge, block, or deflect a throwing knife if she turned hostile.

But rather than attack, the Yiga woman reached up and pulled her mask from her face, revealing a young beauty that had Link’s brow raising and something else ‘raising’ as well down below. She was pretty, even as pretty as Zelda, though maybe in a different way. Her lips were nice and full too, Link couldn’t help but notice, even as she opened them and began to speak.

The things she said… well, needless to say, Link was shocked. But… he wasn’t all that displeased.

-x-X-x-

A week after that time, Link found himself asleep. A hero needed his rest after all, and while the Calamity needed to be fought, he still had a good six months before anything too bad was supposed to happen. So, if he took his adventure a little slowly and got a good rest every night to recharge fully, that could be forgiven, right?

However, as he came awake, today was different. Link could feel it in his bones, or rather his crotch, as a pair of big, soft lips entrapped his member between them, a warm, velvety mouth swallowing his cock whole and a skilled tongue effortlessly bringing him to the edge and then over it. Link groans as his eyes flutter open at the same moment that he fills the needy mouth with his seed. He feels it as the skilled cocksucker swallows his load down, every last drop.

Blinking a bit, Link feels both exhausted and refreshed, oddly enough. Pulling back his blankets, he stares down at the easily-recognizable mask of a Yiga Clan assassin. While the mask hid her eyes, he could see quite a delectable mouth working him over. Link’s gaze slides to the pony-tail sprouting up off of the female’s head, as well as the amazing figure barely hidden behind a skin-tight suit. Her supply rump rises into the air now that she knows he’s awake, and it shakes and sways back and forth, as if she’s a cat… or simply trying to mesmerize him.

Gulping up the last of his cum, the female releases Link’s meat-sword with a pop, sitting up between his legs. His softening prick hides her crotch from his view, and Link almost pushes his own cock out of the way right then and there. But instead, he focuses on the words she’s saying, on what she’s telling him or asking him or what have you.

“Blessed morning, Lord-Master. Is there anything else I can do for you? A service I can provide?”

Link frowns slightly, his cock already starting to harden once more. But in the end, he shakes his head, letting out an expressive grunt that, by this point, the remains of the Yiga Clan have grown to recognize quite well. Letting out a soft chuckle, the female assassin that just sucked him dry just smiles knowingly, even as she climbs off of his bed and leaves, letting him start the day alone.

Moving to the bath, Link sighs as he sinks himself into the hot water that he finds already there and waiting for him. He’s still a little undecided on how to feel about everything. The Yiga Clan, or what remained of it… they’d basically declared him as their leader. They’d told him they would follow him, and then led him deeper into the hideout to show him just what sort of perks came with being a leader. Which meant he now had a really comfy bed, as well as a personal bath and everything.

Link didn’t really know what to think of the fact that pretty much every Yiga still alive was somehow a woman… nor did he know how to respond to the fact that they all kept seducing him into sex. He’d had more sex this past week then… well, ever before, considering he was a virgin before the first time. And it wasn’t just one of them either. Even if most still wore masks around the hideout, Link knew how to tell people apart by more than just their faces. There were small differences with each of the Yiga he’d lain with so far, differences that told him he was being treated like some sort of bull, to be ridden by everyone at least once before anyone got a second turn.

Not that he MINDED that, and he liked that they weren’t trying to kill him anymore. Still, what was a hero to do? It wasn’t like he co- Link’s thoughts are promptly derailed by soft hands sliding along his hips, and a pair of modest by soapy breasts pressing into his back. He lifts a brow as the latest Yiga slips silently into his bath with him, taking his cock in hand beneath the water to stroke and caress it to full stiffness.

“Lord-Master… do not fret, I shall make sure you are clean and refreshed.”

Her soft, lilting voice fills his ear and Link sighs as he relaxes into her embrace. It is kind of nice, being pampered like this. It really, really is… and with her skilled fingers and silken palms working his cock over, he comes undone in no time. His seed spills out into the bathwater, but that’s really just foreplay, as the remnants of the Yiga Clan have learned over this past week. Link is not just a one-and-done kind of guy, no sir.

Sliding around him in the large tub, the newest female Yiga reveals her features to him. Link takes in the beautiful young woman, her hair brown, her skin lighter than most of her sisters, and a smattering of freckles spread across her cute face. And then she’s lifting herself up out of the water, just enough that her pussy becomes visible as she bites her lower lips and uses her fingers to spread her cunt wide open.

“Please, Lord-Master… clean yourself with my body. Use me as you will.”

Well, Link isn’t one to pass up a chance like that, now is he? In no time at all, the young hero is kneeling in the water as he pushes the Yiga’s cunt back beneath the waves created by their moving about. His cock slides into her under the full bath’s water, and his lips press against hers above it. Link has learned a lot about kissing in the past week, and he finds he actually quite likes it. There’s something about being a woman’s lips, especially a soft pair like these are, and pushing your tongue into their mouth.

Just as the Yiga before her did, this one also submits to his thrusting and his humping and his domineering kissing. Link has never been a very verbose person, not even at the best of times. He’s always used other ways to express himself. Kissing has become one of those ways, as has fucking. He pistons his thick, throbbing prick in and out of the naked, wet Yiga, and at the same time he caresses one of her small, sexy titties, eventually groping and kneading it to his heart’s content.

She really is beautiful, but then they all are, aren’t they? There’s no denying that. And as he eventually pumps his seed deep inside of her, the freckled young woman moans out her own release, her lashes fluttering and her eyes rolling back in her head as she shakes and spasms along his cock, clenching down hard around his length.

“Thank you… thank you, Lord-Master… thank you.”

Link just snorts as he pulls out of her. He IS relatively clean… clean enough anyways. Someone like him, an adventurer and hero, takes what he can get. Not giving the Yiga a verbal reply, the blond hero slides out of the bath and heads back to his room. It’s time… time for him to go. And the Yiga Lieutenant waiting in his room seems to understand this.

“Young Lord… you are leaving?”

Link shrugs as he puts on his gear and grabs his equipment.

“… Then shall we transport the best of these things to your home?”

Blinking at that, Link finds himself letting out a surprised grunt.

“Yes, we know where you live. We will be happy to furnish your home with your new belongings… and guard it with our lives.”

Well, if they knew where he lived, there was nothing he could do about it, now was there? Shrugging, Link just nods. He DID like the old Yiga leader’s stuff, if he was being honest. The bed was super comfy, as were the blankets. And the bath was bigger than his own bath back home, which was more of a big, metal bucket that he had to scrunch up in more than anything else.

Smiling in relief, the Yiga Lieutenant bows her head.

“It will be done, Young Lord.”

And with that, he’s finally leaving the Yiga hideout. This was fun and all, a nice diversion, but Link knows it can’t last forever. Time to get back to work.

-x-X-x-

The first sign of just how big a change Link has inadvertently set in motion comes a day later when he finds himself at a small village next to a decently-sized lake. Entering the peaceful hamlet, the young hero makes a bee-line to the item shop, already needing to replace his shield and wanting some quality items for the long hike up the mountain nearby. 

The shopkeep turns out to be female, an older blonde woman that’s still quite homely and beautiful, if Link was pressed to say. Not that he could be pressed to say anything, but she was certainly all woman, even as she smiled brightly at the sight of him, her eyes lighting up immediately.

“Welcome dearie, welcome! What can I do for you today?”

Link gives a smile of his own, and a perfunctory nod. Then, he peruses the shop, seeing just what it has to sell. In the end, he finds a good replacement shield, and a few items that will see him through his next adventure. However, when he places them on the counter and tries to exchange them for Rupees, he gets a bit of a shock.

“Oh, your money’s no good here, honey.”

Blinking, Link looks to the shopkeep in shock and confusion. Since when are Rupees not good here or ANYWHERE he’s been? They’re literal gems! But the blonde just smiles as she walks out from behind the counter and towards the door, swaying her hips all the way. That doesn’t mean Link lets his guard down though, especially when she closes and locks her shop’s door. His hackles rise, and his hand goes to the handle of his sword, even as she keeps her back to him, almost seeming to hunch over a little.

“There’s another way you can pay though, darling…”

When she finally turns around, Link blinks in surprise, confronted with the white mask of the Yiga Clan, even as the blonde shopkeep’s lips curl into a wicked sort of smile. 

Oh.

Ohhhh…

-x-X-x-

“Yes, Lord-Master! Give it to me! Give it to me HARD! Fuck me, please fuuuuck meeee!!!”

Link just grunts in response as he drives his thickened cock deep into the shapely Yiga woman’s cunt. The shopkeep is bent over her own counter, her long dress hiked up over her fat ass and wide hips so that Link can fuck her from behind. Her pussy is soaking wet, and his cock is wetter still from the enthusiastic blowjob she gave him to start things off.

Needless to say, Link is enjoying himself, though he doesn’t speak a word, merely keeping his vocalizations to grunts and groans as her tight cunt walls cling to his thrusting prick, her insides clenching down and squeezing along his own throbbing shaft. She’s not virginal like some of the Yiga females were back at their hideout, but what she lacks in purity, she more than makes up in sheer depravity. Bouncing her hips back against him, begging him to plow her harder and harder… oh yeah, this woman is a wanton slut for his cock. Her words, not his.

“Just like that! Just like thaaaaat! Oh god, oh god, oh GOOOOOOD!!!”

Her head tilts upwards and her back arches as she experiences another massive orgasm. And of course, with that orgasm comes the even tighter, harsher squeezing of her cunt around his length. Link might have stamina out the wazoo, but he’s no god. In the end, his seed fills the Yiga cougar for the last time, his cum pumping DEEP into her womb as she claws at her own counter, gouging out markings in it with her nails.

And then it’s done. Link pulls out of the buxom shopkeep and tucks his dick away, even as she lazily drags her Yiga mask off of her face and gives him a tired smile.

“Thank you, dearie. You’ve certainly earned all of those items you picked out before. They’re all yours… and feel free to come and visit again, any time.”

Link just shrugs and grabs his stuff. He gives the shopkeep a wave and then departs, ready and perhaps a bit more relaxed as he heads up the mountain to conquer it and everything on it. The experience had been fun, to say the least, even if it WAS surprising.

-x-X-x-

By the time something else happens, Link has almost put the encounter with the shopkeep out of his mind. He’s walking across a watering hole, packed to the brim with animals of all sorts, just enjoying the silence and peace that comes from every creature in the vicinity putting aside their differences to take care of their most basic need… water.

Of course, it can’t last, not forever. The peace and the quiet die a harsh death as a sharp piano chord signifies the rise of a Guardian. A feminine shriek of anger, tinged with fear, only confirms it for Link, and he’s soon racing through the watering hole towards the sound of both, weapon and shield in hand. Eventually, he finds what he’s looking for.

The Guardian is as monstrous in its mechanical, autonomous inhumanity as ever. But more than that, its attacking a young woman, no more than a maiden, who’s trying to fight it off with only a slingshot. That more than anything sees Link acting swiftly. Though, not rashly. He’s fought more than enough of these creatures to know their weak point by now. Letting out an incomprehensible shout draws the Guardian’s attention to him. The three arrows he launches afterwards all land in the spider-like creature’s glowing eye.

For a moment, it just freezes… then it begins to shake. Seeing how close the girl is to it, Link sprints past the impending explosion and grabs her around the waist, dragging her as far as he can away from the Guardian, as well as putting himself between her and it. They’re still both thrown a little bit by the inevitable blast, but at least she’s not dead or burned to a crisp.

Of course, before he really knows what’s going on, the young girl with her dark ponytail and leather-like armor has him pinned down and struggling to remove his pants. Link grunts in confusion, causing her to mutter some words to him as she reaches in and takes hold of his cock.

“Sorry, too horny, so fucking sexy, can’t believe you just took it down. Fuck I need you inside me… also thanks for the save.”

It’s around that point that Link goes still, allowing her to tear at her own clothing until her wet young cunt is exposed and she can split herself open onto him, impaling her pussy lips on his thick, hardening cock. Her inner walls make sure that he’s FULLY hard in no time at all, leaving Link to groan even as the girl moans in abject relief, beginning to ride him in earnest now that she’s dropped down onto his entire length.

Link has his suspicions now. After all, what other kind of female in Hyrule would be so… so AMOROUS? Regardless, her ministrations earn her a quick creampie, as Link gives up his first load in just a few minutes, filling her womb to the utter brim with his seed and causing her to collapse forward onto his chest, breathless. Her fingers trace across his body and she looks up at him with a smile on her face.

“So good… so glad I was assigned to watch over you…”

And then she slides a familiar mask out of nowhere, slipping the Yiga Clan’s identifying headwear over the top of her face as she smiles wickedly and licks her lips.

“Sorry for being so forceful, Lord-Master. Mm, but if you wanted to punish me, I’d gladly submit.”

Link makes a face, but in the end, he obliges her subtle request. With a grunt, the young hero flips their positions, and the moaning Yiga maiden finds herself being fucked far more roughly than before as she lays on her back, taking every last inch of his dick in this new position, all the way deep into her cunt, even pressing against the entrance of her womb.

“Yesss, fuck me, fuck me, fuuuuuck meeee!!!”

She’s just as needy as the shopkeep and all the other Yiga that Link has enjoyed so far. But that doesn’t make her any less fun, as he sets to work thoroughly enjoying her body. Such a hardship, taking care of all these gorgeous women. Heh, but someone apparently had to do it… might as well be him.

-x-X-x-

At the end of a trying week-long adventure, Link is just happy to be back home. But he’s also pretty tired. So, finding the extremely comfortable bed and all of the blankets from the old Yiga leader’s quarters in his bedroom was kind of nice. Link lets his armor fall where it may, sets his gear aside for cleaning in the morning, and happily slips into his bed to just rest and relax.

Of course, considering his new circumstances, he doesn’t quite get to sleep before he feels a pair of, by-now familiar lips grasping his rod. The velvety mouth of a certain Yiga Lieutenant is very unique, at least in Link’s opinion, so he’s not all that surprised when he pulls back his blankets to find said Lieutenant hard at work on his cock. The white-haired Yiga’s eyes are hidden behind her mask, but he can tell by the tilt of her head that she looks up at him once he reveals her.

Slowly sliding his cock out of her mouth, she gives it a long lick before in turn giving him a wide smile.

“Congratulations on all your hard work this week, Young Master.”

Link snorts derisively at that. The shopkeep and the maiden he’d saved had only been the beginning. He’d had no idea how widespread the Yiga Clan was until now, when it seemed like every day he was encountering a female who wanted him to give them the D. Or perhaps they were ONLY widespread now, perhaps they were slipping into their new positions, their new roles, solely so that they could keep an eye on him and be there for him when necessary.

The maiden he’d saved from the Guardian HAD said she was assigned to watch over him… but in the end, Link didn’t care enough to figure out the details. So long as they weren’t causing as much trouble anymore, he was happy.

“I will be your last for tonight, Young Master.”

Still, he’s so tired. Link finds himself frowning, and the Yiga Lieutenant’s face falls as she becomes a lot less certain.

“T-That is… if you will have me. I would not d-dare to presume, Young Master.”

The switch from seductive and authoritative to submissive and unsure is like throwing a switch, and honestly, Link finds himself kind of liking it. He remains silent, as he always does, but this is a contemplative silence, not a condemning one. That doesn’t stop the Yiga from squirming a bit, until finally he reaches around her and cops a feel of her delicious, fit behind. She doesn’t have a bubble butt like the shopkeep, nor is she as thin as the girl at the watering hole was.

Instead, she’s both very clearly a woman, while also managing to be quite the warrior, fighter, and assassin. Her full ass is packed with muscle, even as she smiles almost fanatically at his choice, sliding up until she’s sitting in his lap, his dick once more pressing against her camel toe. Of course, she’s still wearing that body suit. With a little tear, Link is able to free the Yiga Lieutenant’s pussy from its confines. Then, he slips his cockhead inside of her, and slowly begins to pull her down his rod.

“Ah, j-just like that Young Master… just like that. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

She squirms on his dick, and Link simply enjoys the tightness as he continues to drag her downwards. At the same time, the Lieutenant leans in and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her covered tits against his face. Link responds by tearing open that part of her bodysuit with his teeth, dragging it away as she gasps and moans in delight.

“Yesss… use my body as you will, Young Master. Use all of us as you will. Just so long as you help us rebuild…”

That gives Link pause, something the Yiga Lieutenant notices as she hastens to explain.

“You’ve already done so much for us of course, Young Master. More than half of us are no doubt pregnant with your virile seed by this point. We will raise your children, OUR children, as you would want them raised, I assure you! The Yiga Clan belongs to you, Young Master, as I told you that day when you usurped control. WE belong to you… our children will serve you forever more.”

Well… that was a bit heavier than Link was expecting. But as he began to move again, bouncing the gorgeous white-haired Lieutenant up and down on his cock, he found himself looking back on the events of these past two weeks with new eyes. It made sense now, just why SO MANY Yiga had shared his bed, had offered themselves to him, had even pinned him down and rode him until he filled them with his cream.

He hadn’t even thought about it, but she was probably right. He probably WAS a father a dozen times over by this point. How was he supposed to feel about that? Good? It certainly felt good right now, the Yiga’s cunt walls wrapped around his cock as she moaned wantonly, bouncing up and down on his throbbing, thick member. He was already getting close again, and it seemed she could tell because she began to speak once more, coaxing him, urging him on.

“The Yiga Clan will regain our strength through you, Young Master. You will lead us to great things, and your Mighty Banana will keep us in line.”

Well… maybe they could be used against the Calamity? Link wasn’t about to spurn help where he could get it after all. He’d take what he could and fuck it all! Plus, just having the Yiga no longer on Ganon’s side, no longer mucking things up, no longer making a mess of innocent people’s lives… yeah, that alone was a good enough reason to take control, wasn’t it?

Abruptly, Link pushes the Yiga Lieutenant onto her back, fucking her with much harsher, rougher, and most importantly DEEP strokes. She wraps her long, gorgeous limbs around his body as he does so, and both of them groan out as they feel their impending climaxes.

“Please… PLEASE, Young Master! Give me the gift you’ve given to the others! Knock me up! Breed me! Fill me with your seed, with your CHILD!”

He does so, and it’s the best release Link has ever had. It feels like he cums for a good, solid minute, and by the end of it the young hero is honestly wondering where the fuck it all was coming from. But ultimately, he pumps the Yiga Lieutenant full of seed, and then they both fall back onto the bed, exhausted and at the same time so very, VERY satisfied.

Link isn’t the kind of man to be cruel. It’s not even a question, so of course he pulls the Lieutenant under the covers with him, drawing her close to his broad, muscular chest and cuddling her as he finally drifts off to sleep. Meanwhile, the Yiga female just smiles, snuggling in close and soon falling to dreams as well. All the while, she’s already thinking about how her and the rest of the Yiga Clan might serve their new Master on the morrow. 

It’s the start of a new day for the remaining Yiga. And she intends to worship and venerate the man who gave it to them.

\----

Disclaimer: originally written by Cambrian who gave me permission to post it here.


	2. A Seemingly Innocuous Stopover

Link yawns silently and stretches his arms above his head as he sits down on the bed he’s been given for the night. After getting rid of some kobolds for the village he was currently staying in, they’d allowed him to room in the inn there for free. Which really, was quite nice. Smacking his lips together, Link pulls out his map of Hyrule and cocks his head to the side.

Based on his current location, he was just a single day’s walk away from Kakariko Village. Nodding confidently, the silent warrior hero smiles and puts the map away again, before stowing the rest of his gear as well. Then, he freshens up in the bath provided by the inn, washing all over and humming to himself the whole while.

His bath time goes uninterrupted, however, when he walks back into his room with a towel secured around his waist, its to find a pitcher of juice and some snacks on the room’s side table. And then, before he can do anything but register the existence of said pitcher and snacks, a woman walks into his room as well, causing Link to blink in surprise.

Had she never heard of knocking? The woman is a bit taller than him and wearing a light sundress that exposes her shoulders and much of her upper chest. Only a hint of cleavage though. Her blonde hair is long and voluptuous, acting as a curtain down her back. She is also slightly sweating as she beams at him, he can see the sweat glistening on her brow in the room’s torch-light.

Bowing, the woman speaks.

“Dinner will be ready soon. We’ve also recently received a large stock of bananas, so feel free to partake.”

Ah, yes, now that he looks closer, the snacks he noticed before are indeed sliced up bananas. That sounds nice. But Link can’t help but notice the way the woman is eyeing his juice pitcher. She does look rather hot…

As he moves to change his clothes, Link gestures to the pitcher of juice, making it clear that she’s allowed to take some, if she likes. Rather than worry about that though, the woman steps forward and raises a hand as if to stop him.

“A-Ah… wait, perhaps you shouldn’t get dressed so soon. It’s far too hot to be wearing such restricting… confining pants in such weather. I-I don’t mind if you stay in the towel. Here, let me pour us a couple glasses of this cold, refreshing juice.”

Link is more than a little skeptical, but to be fair, it IS pretty hot right now, actually. As the hostess pours both of them some of the juice, likely made from bananas and other ingredients if he’s getting the theme of all of this correct, Link relents and moves over, taking the glass offered to him. He doesn’t drink until the lady does first of course, but once he does, he finds the juice to be quite delicious indeed.

From there, the nameless woman chats him up, and Link grunts here and there in acknowledgment, but largely, its she who handles the talking. That’s just the way Link likes it, the way he’s always done things. But then, between him glancing away for a moment and the next, the lady seems to have pulled a full, unpeeled banana from nowhere. 

Link blinks at this, even as he watches her peel it back and begin slowly putting it in her mouth. The silent warrior hero can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the action, but he simply continues watching on blankly as she makes the most erotic moans once its fully lodged in her mouth. Eventually, she takes a bite and pulls the rest back, chewing slowly before swallowing and sighing.

Only then does she look back to him, smiling happily as she licks her full, pouty lips.

“Mm, there’s nothing quite like a good banana after a hard day’s work. Don’t you agree?”

Link shrugs at that. Privately, he doesn’t mind bananas, but personally considers them more useful as weapons than food, if nothing else. He doesn’t say that out loud though. The woman before him doesn’t seem to mind that all that much, smiling wider still as her eyes twinkle with delight.

“Ah, but while a regular banana is good, there is another type that I like even more…”

Stretching in her seat, she clasps her hands behind her back, allowing her bust to be far more noticeable. Link’s eyes zero in on her chest, which is now straining beneath her sundress a bit more, leaving no illusions on just how big the hostess’ breasts are. But in that moment of distraction, the silent hero fails to notice until too late… that the woman is holding a Yiga mask!

As she slips it on, she licks her lips again and stands from her chair, only to fall to her knees.

“Lord-Master… I would love to service your mighty banana.”

Link can’t help but groan a little, even as the Yiga disappears beneath the table, and he subsequently feels his towel being unraveled as a strong grip falls upon his member. Sitting back, Link looks down to see her marveling at his cock, which even now is growing to full mast in her grip.

“You are magnificent, Lord-Master, the biggest banana I’ve ever seen.”

She then proceeds to lean in and give him a long lick from the base of his cock all the way up the shaft to the tip, before moving on to swirl her tongue all over his length like it’s a lollipop. After a few more licks to get him to his hardest, Link just relaxes back in his chair and lets it happen, rather enjoying himself now. Of course, he’s a bit caught off guard when the Yiga woman forms her ruby red lips into a perfect O and slowly goes down in a surprise deepthroat.

A moan leaves Link’s mouth as his cock disappears down the hostess’ throat, and eventually, her lips lock down around the base of his member, her neck constantly convulsing as she continuously swallows his meaty rod to keep her gag reflex repressed. Then, the blonde Yiga begins to suck. This is the suction power of a pro, there’s no doubt about that, and Link is left to groan all the louder. Only the white-haired Yiga Lieutenant from before can possibly compare.

The up-down motion of the tall beautiful inn matron’s head lasts for only a couple minutes before Link can hold back no longer. To be fair, it’s his first release of the day. He begins to cum, and with the utmost talent, the hostess doesn’t stop sucking, nor does she move her mouth as she simply swallows his thick, viscous cream whole, allowing it to flow down into her stomach. As one of the Yiga, she can’t let a single drop of the hero’s cream go to waste, after all.

Once she’s finished drinking down every drop, and Link’s balls are done churning, the Yiga woman pulls back and swallows the last bit, before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue to let Link see that its clean. Then, she smiles as she looks down at his cock. Link’s member is completely clean as well, save for a thin film of glistening saliva as well as some red left behind by her ruby lipstick. He’s also still VERY erect.

Pushing the table away, the now-masked hostess stands up and hikes her sundress up away from her crotch. Showing Link just how wet she is, her panties practically see through by this point, the woman licks her lips, letting out a throaty moan.

“Allow me to do the work, Master.”

Moving her panties to the side, she places a hand on Link’s chest, holding him to the chair. He’s sure he could have broken her hold if he truly wanted to, but why bother at this point? She wasn’t going to hurt him. Quite the opposite in fact. Fitting his bulbous cockhead against the entrance of her dripping wet quim, the Yiga woman moans all the more wantonly as she slowly descends down his dick, impaling herself on it.

The inner walls of her cunt are just as tight as her throat, and as she makes her way down his member, filing herself up to maximum capacity, Link lets out more than one grunt and groan, his hands going to her hips and latching on. He doesn’t do anything besides that though, and it’s the hostess who eventually starts to bounce up and down on his cock, albeit slowly as if wanting to prolong the experience.

A wiggle of her hips causes Link to tighten his grip on her waist, but truth be told, he’s sure he can last a while longer and make her cum a few times. That is, until she reaches up and pulls down the open top of her sundress and buries his face in her now bare chest. While nice and soft, it did make breathing difficult, but eventually Link found a home in the top of the Yiga woman’s cleavage, his nose peeking out of the top of her breasts and flaring as he used it to get air into himself.

The two continue like this for several minutes, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room, even as the woman tries to quiet her moans, having to ultimately bite down on her index finger in order to do so. It’s a close thing, but she manages, and they continue fucking right there on the chair right up until there’s a sudden knock at the door.

“Mama? Is everything alright?”

Link goes still, blinking dumbly as the Yiga woman whips her head towards the door for a moment. He finds himself staring at her in surprise, even as she looks back at him and presses a finger to her lips, asking for silence. The silent warrior hero lifts an eyebrow at that, and the inn matron ultimately realizes how foolish she’s being.

“E-Everything is fine, dear child! Go back downstairs!”

And yet, she never does fully stop moving. Link is still nice and erect inside of her tight, clenching cunt, and though he’s gone absolutely still, the Yiga woman is still gyrating her hips around his dick, never ceasing in her search for satisfaction.

“Okay Mama!”

Luckily, that seems to work just fine, because the kid runs off a moment later. Link waits until the sound of feet are gone before looking to the Yiga woman in confusion. His hostess is also listening with one ear at the door, until finally she smiles and looks back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“It’s alright… just concentrate on feeling good, Lord-Master~”

He feels like he shouldn’t leave things off that easily, but then she begins bouncing again on his dick, and the rocking back and forth brings him back to the task at hand rather quickly, especially because he’s already so close. And then, quite suddenly, the Yiga woman is clenching down around his cock in a way that Link has never felt before, causing him to cum inside almost immediately.

She moans in delight at the feeling, not even trying to hide this sound as they pause briefly for a break. Looking up at her panting mouth and shaking breasts, Link tries to understand this woman before him. She’s a mother, and an inn matron, but… she’s also a member of the Yiga? And she just happily gives herself to him like this? It seems rather odd…

“You know… I would love another child, Lord-Master. I-If you were willing to give me one…”

Link blinks, even as her own words make her pussy walls clench down around his freshly-milked cock. She’s wearing a mask, so that hides much of her features, but he can feel the seductive vibes radiating off of her nonetheless, especially when she bites one of her ruby red lips so sultrily. 

“Alas, I seem to have gotten you quite dirty, even after you’d just got clean from all that fighting. Allow me to make it up to you…”

Right…

-x-X-x-

In short order, Link finds himself once more in the bath. Though this time, he’s not alone at all. The Yiga woman has come with him, escorted him even and drawn the fresh bath FOR him. And she’s with him now, kneeling before him and moaning like she doesn’t have a care in the world. She was as naked as he was, by this point, and had of course joined him in the water-filled tub. 

And Link? Link was ball’s deep in the beautiful Yiga MILF, his cock plowing into her from behind with all that he had. Every thrust prompted a grunt from his lips, and he watched as the inn matron happily met his thrusts with just as much or perhaps even more vigor than he himself was expressing. The bubbles and water were sloshing all around them, making an absolute mess of the floor, but neither could bring themselves to care all that much.

Back and forth, back and forth. Link thrust into the Yiga woman from behind time and time again, groaning at her tight insides squeezing along his cock, milking him towards his next release. Meanwhile, the hostess clutches at the edge of the tug, her massive breasts squeezed between it and Link, squished up against the side as she tries to swallow her own throaty moans. 

The two continue on like this for quite some time, Link now in control and two releases in, not likely to cum any time soon. He’s already made the Yiga woman before him climax three times over the course of this short bath so far, and he intends to make her climax a few more before he gives her any sort of break. It’s only right, after all she’s already done for him.

Suddenly, however, there’s a knock on the outside door to Link’s room. He barely hears it over his own grunts and groans, but he definitely doesn’t miss the door opening and the voice of an older male calling out. Link freezes up, his hands on the hips of the gorgeous MILF before him as the voice of the actual owner of the inn reaches through the door.

“Great Hero? I do not mean to bother you in your bath, but I am looking for my wife. Have you seen her around?”

The Yiga woman, undoubtedly this man’s very lovely, exceptionally gorgeous wife, looks back over her shoulder at Link, who blinks a few times as he considers how best to answer that. In the end, the silent hero decides that discretion is the better part of valor. So, he grunts, loud enough for the man to hear through the wooden door.

Of course, what doesn’t help matters is that the inn matron and all-around MILF decides to take that moment to start up again, pushing back against Link and sloshing the bathwater a bit. Link finds himself wondering what the inn owner will think of that for a moment, but the man gets the wrong idea.

“Oh! Don’t get up on my account! I was silly to think you might know where she was. Obviously, you’ve been in the bath all this time, so, how would you? Haha!”

Link tightens his grip on his current lover’s hips, trying his damnedest to keep her from moving all that much. She’s fighting him over it though, and at the very least rolling her hips, which feels amazing, but to Link’s satisfaction, doesn’t slosh the bathwater quite as much.

“Sorry again for bothering you, Great Hero! Thank you again for what you’ve done for our village, and I hope you enjoy all of the services that our family has to offer!”

It’s in that moment, as Link is still processing the man’s accidental double entendre, that the inn matron cums once more. Whether it’s because of his throbbing cock still buried in her quim, or because she’s cheating on her unknowing husband while the man effectively offered her up with his last sentence… either way, Link is caught off guard by the whole exchange, and though he’d been holding back his release admirably before, with all of this distraction, he simply can’t keep it up.

He explodes into the Yiga woman again, pumping her womb full of another load of his seed. Around that time, the inn owner probably leaves, but truth be told, Link isn’t paying attention anymore to that, so he doesn’t really know, one way or the other. Instead, he’s focused solely on the busty, Yiga MILF before him. She’s a lewd, wanton woman with a husband and child, and she’s giving herself up to him like this, in their own tavern, while said husband and child are only a few hundred feet away at all times.

Link is beyond caring anymore, something bestial or feral awakened within him as he growls. The agitation has gotten to him, and as he begins to fuck the hostess again, she yelps in honest surprise, looking back over her shoulder at him with wide eyes.

“L-Lord-Master… y-you’re insatiable~”

She moans, and in short order climaxes yet again around his pistoning prick as he brings her to another orgasm while fucking her now-sensitive insides.

“W-Will you ever have enough?”

Link just snorts derisively at that, showing another side of himself as he stares her down until the Yiga woman blushes and averts her gaze, turning back around and returning to trying to hold in her moans and yelps and mewls of pleasure. Link can tell that she wants another helping just as much as he does… and if she’s going to offer herself up to him like this, then yeah, he’s going to take full advantage of what he has on offer.

Needless to say, they do end up finishing things before dinner is ready… but only just before, and only because with his wife gone, the inn owner has to prepare the food alone, something he brings up to her multiple times as they’re all eating together, causing the hidden Yiga woman to blush and apologize, though at the same time she smiles more than she should, and her feet continuously slide up the inside of Link’s leg throughout the meal.

When she shows up in his bed later that night, confessing that she drugged both her husband and son with a sleeping draught… well, needless to say, Link doesn’t stop what happens next. No, it’d be more accurate to say that he participates most heavily in the debauchery that follows.

-x-X-x-

However, when Link goes to leave the next day, he can’t help but feel a bit sheepish. Especially as the entire family shows up to see him off before he leaves. The man, the wife, and their kid… with both the former and the latter looking somewhat groggy still, while the Yiga woman has a beaming smile on her face, but otherwise looked like nothing at all had happened.

Once he gets away from the seemingly happy family, once he gets back on the road, Link can’t help but palm his face and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. He’d just impregnated another man’s wife, most likely. There was no way of knowing for sure unless he stuck around for a few more weeks, but he’d certainly cum inside of the matronly MILF enough that she was likely to be well and truly bred after their night together.

And that was… that was wrong, right? It was supposed to be wrong. Link felt a little guilty now, though in the moment, he hadn’t really. But then, to be fair, he hadn’t quite realized the two were married, in the beginning. He’d thought they were brother and sister or something, until the boy had knocked on the door. It just went to show how tired he’d been after handling the kobolds. He probably should have been more observant though.

The real question though… was this going to happen again? The Yiga Clan kept throwing themselves at him nonstop, and while Link had thoroughly been enjoying things so far, there was also a lot to be said about not taking another man’s wife and desecrating her as he had the night before. Defiling that inn matron had probably been the wrong thing to do, no matter how enthusiastic she was.

Yet, would he start having problems if he swore off the married Yiga women? If he somehow explained to them that he only wanted single Yiga women to offer themselves up like that, sexually, would they take drastic measures to make themselves single? And would he even be able to resist their advances anyways? Remembering how tight and well-controlled the Yiga MILF’s pussy walls felt, remembering how experienced and seductive she was… Link can’t help but blanch a bit. The challenge of saying no would be the toughest of his life, no doubt.

“Young Master? Are you alright?”

Link turns to see the White-Haired Yiga Lieutenant has snuck up on him again. She blinks at him, and he lets out a sigh, his shoulders slumped.

“Is this about… the Yiga in that last village?”

Not at all surprised that she knew about that, and suspecting that she was probably watching all along, Link just nods as he continues on his way. The Lieutenant makes sure to keep pace with him, even as she slowly puzzles out what’s wrong.

“Hm… well, I know the two of you had fun together… was it that she had a kid?”

No, not the kid part necessarily. Banging a MILF was kind of hot. Link shakes his head.

“Ah! Then it must be that she had a husband.”

Link nods, letting out another sigh. The white-haired Yiga winces a bit, frowning and continuing to walk with him as she ponders the dilemma at hand.

“Well, I don’t really know what to say. If you wish to pass on the married Yiga women, you can. That is your prerogative as leader of the Yiga Clan. However, I speak for everyone when I say this… we would all like it very much if you continued to impregnate us with your big fat cock and your enviable seed. The attributes and traits that you take for granted… we all want them in our children, you see. Even those of us who are married.”

That makes sense. Link doesn’t like it, but it does make sense. Letting out one last sigh, Link nods, going along with the idea of fucking a bunch of other men’s wives where ever he ends up running into more married Yiga women. It’s nothing personal, and not remotely about stealing their women… in the end, it’s all about making those women happy! And if they truly love their wives, they’ll want them to be happy, won’t they?

Picking up on his thoughts, the Yiga Lieutenant perks up.

“Anyways~ We should continue onwards!”

That causes Link to grind to a halt, blinking as he looks over at the Yiga Lieutenant. The white-haired woman looks back at him and smiles wickedly.

“Yes, I know where you’re going, Young Master. You’re heading to Kakariko Village, aren’t you? Not to worry, I will not be discovered. Besides, the thrill of following you around the largest concentration of Sheikah left in all of Hyrule excites me greatly. It will be a true test of my skills, but I assure you that I cannot be bested.”

Link just continues to stare in disbelief at her audacity, so eventually, the Yiga Lieutenant spins about and begins walking ahead of him, shaking her shapely derriere back and forth, moving it from side to side quite tantalizingly. Realizing exactly why she’s coming along, and also feeling a sudden tightening in his crotch, Link lets out a groan, but in the end begins to follow after her.

This would certainly be… interesting.

 

Disclaimer: originally written by Cambrian who gave me permission to post it here.


	3. Returning to the Sheikah

Chapter 3 - Returning to the Sheikah  
Before returning to Kakariko, Link makes sure to have the Yiga Lieutenant that’s currently following him around disguise herself, so that it’s not obvious who and what she is. He figures this is a necessity, given that he’s meeting with Paya and Impa, two Sheikah who have long been enemies of the Yiga Clan. They might not quite understand that Link has dealt with all of the male Yiga now, and the female Yiga are perfectly harmless under HIS command.

And yet, he wonders if perhaps Paya knows something despite the disguise. The moment that he and the Lieutenant meet with the two Sheikah, while Impa is calm and collected as ever, Paya is instantly on guard, staring daggers at the Lieutenant at his side. He can’t help but feel the hostility there, between her and the Yiga. At the same time though, having had his sexuality awoken since the last time that he and Paya spoke, he also can’t help but notice how hot Paya is. There’s no doubt that Link is attracted to the beautiful young woman.

They quickly adjourn for dinner, and even over dinner, there’s some obvious tension between Paya and the Yiga Lieutenant. Link tries to put it out of his mind though, focusing instead on Impa as he and the old woman chat about this and that. More accurately, Impa is chatting, Link is listening and nodding or shaking his head where he needs to.

“Hm, the Yiga have been quiet of place… do you know anything about this, Link?”

Blinking, Link smiles widely, happy to be able to lay this particular bit to rest. He nods and Impa looks at him from under the brim of her hat. This causes the Yiga Lieutenant to speak up and elaborate.

“What Master Link means to say is that the Yiga Clan is no longer a problem. He dealt with the Yiga most decisively.”

Impa’s eyes widen further then they probably have in decades at that news, and the old woman cracks an honest smile as she lets out a happy chuckle.

“Well now, that is good news! I should spread it around, hm?”

The Yiga Lieutenant just smiles.

“You should… so long as Master Link gets due credit for his work. It wasn’t just anybody who defeated the Yiga and laid them low, after all.”

“Mm? Yes, yes. Of course…”

The conversation trails off after that though, but as happy as Impa is, Paya is left feeling all the more suspicious. Not of Link, no… but of the woman that is suddenly with him, talking for him. To be fair, Link has always been a silent sort of man. Definitely a man of few, if any words. So, it’s kind of nice, having someone to translate what his grunts and nods and all of that means for them.

Or it would be, if that someone wasn’t a woman! Who was this harlot? Paya couldn’t help but wonder how Link and this woman had gotten together, or why the woman referred to him as “Master Link” or any of it. It just… it didn’t add up, and it definitely wasn’t just because Paya was jealous of the bond that was so obviously built up between the woman and Link! Nope, that wasn’t it at all!

Rather, she was annoyed, because she didn’t know or trust this stranger, so really, she was just looking out for Link, just trying to make sure he was safe, trying to protect him from both this unknown woman and… himself, potentially. That’s why, went night comes and Impa has gone off to stay with Purah for some reminiscing and drinks, Paya finds herself standing in front of her mirror, gathering courage for what she’s about to do.

Because really, it wasn’t just about protecting Master Link. A blush lights up on her face as she calls him that, in her head. Staring at herself in the mirror, it feels right to title him in such a way. He is the Hero, after all. And that was the point. Heroes didn’t need protection, not usually. But… sometimes they needed satisfaction, right?

That was what Paya would offer to Master Link. She was going to offer herself up to him. It wasn’t like he and the Princess, bless her heart, were in a relationship at the moment. So, it was completely okay, right? Plus… plus it could be a great way to help him get psyched up for his upcoming battles! It might give him something to look forward to… someone to come home to. Paya’s blush only deepens at the thought of making a home with Link. She knows it can never be, but… she does want it anyways.

In the end, after a good half hour of psyching herself up, Paya blows out a breath of hot air and finally makes her way towards the secret passage that will lead her right to Master Link’s room. She creeps along it, using all of her training as a Sheikah to go undetected, to stealth up to the entrance to Link’s bedroom. However, before she can enter, Paya hears a suspicious noise, the sound of slurping, of lapping… of masculine groaning.

Peeking inside of the room that she knows Link is supposed to be sleeping in, she doesn’t find it dark, nor is Link asleep in bed. Instead, the lamp is still lit and Link himself is still up, sitting back against the wall at the head of the bed, preoccupied with the white-haired woman that he’d brought with him to Kakariko. Said white-haired woman is currently going to town on his dick, her mouth working it over, slurping and sucking at his member.

Luckily, the secret passage opens into the room from a side wall, giving Paya a side profile of what’s going on, instead of just a picture of the woman’s fat ass. She’s able to see it all, from those full lips that look amazing going up and down his length, to her tongue, licking all over his thick girth before she once again moves to swallow him completely.

The room is filled with Link’s pleased grunting, and right before Paya’s eyes, the blond hero reaches out and puts a hand on the head of this strange woman, urging her to go faster.

“Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!”

As the other woman begins to gag and gurgle and choke on Link’s cock from the way he’s making her deep throat his member just a wee bit too fast, Paya blushes profusely from her hiding place. She feels a bit guilty, spying on Master Link like this. But… but she’s also glad she did it, because now she’s caught this… this hussy in the act! And now she knows Master Link likes this sort of thing…

Crushed but equally emboldened, Paya opens the secret passageway, just as Link is tossing his head back, his eyes closed and a particularly loud groan on his lips. Moving over to the bed swiftly, the Sheikah climbs aboard, and before either can react, she pushes the strange woman off of Link’s cock and away from him.

Her intention is to take her place, to show Link that he doesn’t need to resort to strange whores in order to get his pleasure, that he can just use her instead. Even though she’s never done it before, Paya is all too ready to sink his cock into HER mouth next and let him use her throat for his pleasure instead of this unknown bitch who’s trying to worm her way into his life.

However, what Paya didn’t realize, what she couldn’t have known… was that Link was just about the finish when she made her move. And the amazing suction caused by Paya suddenly forcibly yanking the other woman off of his cock causes him to explode right then and there, cumming all over Paya’s face. His seed splatters across her features, even hitting her hair, dripping down her neck and into her cleavage.

For a moment, Paya just kneels there between Link’s legs, shocked. She brings her hands up to her face almost in a daze, wiping Link’s essence off of her cheeks and out of her eyes. Looking to Link, she finds the blond hero sitting there, eyes wide open, staring at her now like a cheating husband that’s just been caught by the missuses. Slowly, Paya brings her fingers up to her mouth, unable to resist tasting it.

This in turn causes Link’s cock to rise back to full mast as he swallows thickly at the undeniably hot sight. But before either of them can say anything, the woman interjects from the side.

“How rude. Do the Sheikah not teach their whelps how to wait their turn, these days?”

Looking over, it’s only then that Paya finally spots the small half-mask of the Yiga Clan on the woman’s face, the mask that she’d completely missed before in favor of watching how the woman’s lips interacted with Link’s massive cock. Eyes widening, cum still dripping down off of her face, Paya points a cum-slicked finger in the Yiga woman’s direction.

“You! I knew you couldn’t be trusted!”

The Yiga doesn’t rear back or draw a weapon or anything though, instead she just rolls her eyes, exasperated, a slight smile on her face as she looks to Link.

“I suppose I should explain things to her then, Young Master?”

Hearing that from a Yiga, now that Paya knows she is in fact Yiga… it pulls the Sheikah girl up short, and she frowns slightly, hesitating briefly. What exactly was there to explain?

-x-X-x-

As it turned out, there was quite a lot to explain. By the time the Yiga Lieutenant was finished telling Paya about what Link had done to the Yiga Clan and then his subsequent adventures afterwards, the cum left on Paya’s face had long since dried. Not that the Sheikah girl was paying it much mind. She had far more important things to contemplate, after all.

If the Yiga Lieutenant was to be believed (and Link HAD backed her up with nods whenever Paya had asked him if what was being said was true) then it was actually true, the Yiga Clan as they’d known it, the one they’d fought against for so long… truly was no more. Which was very good, and all that rot. Paya knew it was good, she was happy that Link had managed to kill every male of the Yiga Clan.

… She just secretly wished that he’d gone ahead and killed all the women too. That was probably wrong of her to think. She knew it was a thought born from jealousy and envy, and she also knew that she didn’t truly mean it, not really. No, it was more a petulant thought, one that she had and then discarded as quickly as she had it. 

Still, Paya couldn’t help but be annoyed that all of these Yiga harlots had managed to sink their claws into Master Link before SHE could. The Yiga Lieutenant had been very… descriptive in describing Link’s conquests so far, and from the look of surprise and embarrassment on Link’s face, he hadn’t even known that the Lieutenant was there for several of them. But he had confirmed with Paya that all of them had actually happened.

It wasn’t fair… but Paya also acknowledged that it wasn’t something she could change. More than anything, it was for the best, even if she wasn’t personally happy about it. Better that the remnants of the Yiga Clan serve Link and accept him as their Master and their leader, rather than melting into society and doing whatever the fuck they want.

Letting out a sigh, Paya hangs her head.

“Very well… I suppose that what’s done is done, and for the better at that…”

Smirking triumphantly even as Link breathes a sigh of relief, the Yiga Lieutenant cuddles close to her ‘Young Master’, leaning into his side and snaking a hand down his chest to stroke his cock. Seeing this, Paya growls and quickly inserts herself into the situation, placing herself up against Link’s other side and wrapping her own hand over his cock, trying to stroke at it as she glares at the Yiga Lieutenant from across his defined, muscular chest.

“However, that does not mean it need continue. I’m quite sure that I can make Master Link feel better than any Yiga ever could.”

She spits the word ‘Yiga’ out like it’s a curse word, but far from making the Yiga Lieutenant’s hackles raise, Paya’s jealous glare and angry words only bring a wicked sort of grin to the other white-haired woman’s face.

“I accept your challenge, Sheikah. Let’s see what you can do, hm?”

And then she lowers her head to Link’s cock, putting her talented mouth to work and licking and lapping along one side of the massive member that she’d been deep throating only a little while ago. Paya watches this, blushing profusely and knowing deep down that she’s probably not at all on the same level as this Yiga woman is. But that doesn’t mean she’s just going to let the Lieutenant best her, damn it all! Growling, Paya follows suit, only hesitating a little as she takes up the other side of Link’s cock, licking away at her half of his shaft.

Hoping to preempt the Yiga woman, Paya moves her tongue up to the tip of Link’s cock first, before opening her lips as wide as she can to take him in her mouth. Almost as if she was waiting for this, however, the Lieutenant slides down lower in response, until she’s suckling directly at Link’s balls, leaving Paya plenty of room with which to bob up and down the blond hero’s cock… plenty of room to hang herself so to speak.

As much as she tries, she cannot manage what she saw the Yiga woman doing before she entered the fray. She chokes and gags on Link’s cock FAR before she can get herself down to the base of his length, and even staring at his member cross-eyed and frustrated, Paya can’t figure out how the other woman was able to do it, how she was able to handle Link’s big, fat dick, how she was able to get it past the back of her throat, and down her esophagus.

Even still, just the attempts at doing so, combined with the Yiga Lieutenant’s efforts at his churning ball sack, inevitably send Link right over the edge, causing him to let loose a mighty orgasm, which propels Paya back off of his cock and splashes both women with a thick load of white, hot, viscous cum once more. Even though she’d failed in her self-imposed effort to best the other woman, she still allows herself to take a moment to feel giddy as she leans back on her haunches, knowing that she made Link ejaculate.

As it turns out, however, the Yiga Lieutenant was two steps ahead of her. Before Paya can react, the other woman has ripped her own tights open, exposing her pussy. She then, as Paya pulled away having been freshly cum upon, takes up the position on Link’s lap, and without further ado, sinks down onto his cock, taking him to the base in one fell swoop.

Paya is regulated to the side as this happens, as Link groans and the Yiga woman moans wantonly. All she can do is watch, biting her lower lip, both angry and jealous… but also taking this as an opportunity to do better. She may be inexperienced in the art of sex, but she is still a Sheikah. Studying the Yiga Lieutenant’s technique, Paya begins making plans for how to do it better, for how to one up this lewd bitch currently riding Master Link right in front of her.

Of course, it’s not long before Paya is touching herself as well. She can’t help it, her hands moving over her body, pulling apart her clothes as she rubs her fingers across her soft, supple breasts, and slides her digits down betwixt her thighs to press into her sticky, wet honeypot of a pussy. Neither the Yiga nor Link are paying her any mind, so it’s probably fine. They’re both very focused on each other.

“Oh yes, Young Master! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Oooh, your fat cock is so deep, Young Master. Your big, thick member is buried DEEP in my core! I love it! I love you!”

The Yiga rides Link as she praises his shaft, her hips gyrating, her belly undulating. Her eyes flutter this way and that, and her full, pouty lips are always open, releasing the next moan into the air. Meanwhile, Link is in no way idle. His hands are all over the Yiga’s body, and Paya nearly orgasms right then and there just imagining that its her body his hands are touching, rather than the Yiga’s.

When Link gropes the Yiga’s breasts, Paya gropes her own breasts and pretends its him. When he slides his hands across the Yiga’s abdomen and hips and waist, Paya does the same on her own body. Eventually, Link settles his grip onto the Yiga Lieutenant’s hips and begins to thrust up into her from below with enough ferocity that she’s left barely hanging on, bouncing up and down on his bucking bronco of a cock. 

Then, Paya thrusts three fingers into her cunt and tries her best to mimic Link’s speed, until eventually, Link slams the Yiga down onto his member all the way to the hilt, and they both climax explosively, right then and there. In that moment, Paya knows it’s going to be her turn very soon. She can hardly wait, so she hurries to get into position, right there on the spot.

After the climatic moment winds down, Link watches as his Yiga Lieutenant and current travel partner slumps off his cock and lies down on her back, a trail of his seed leaking out of her freshly creampied womb. However, it’s hard to focus on that for too long, because Link quickly spies Paya assuming the position as the Lieutenant falls off to the side. The Sheikah is bent over, her face down on the bed and her peach shaped caramel rump up in the air, timidly shaking back and forth to entice the blond hero.

Link has never moved so fast in his life, he’s pretty sure, before he suddenly finds himself no longer on his ass, but up on his knees, spooning Paya from behind, his arms encircling her body and his face pressed into her hair. Emboldened and horny on all fronts, Paya turns her head to the side and captures Link’s lips in a kiss. At the same exact time, Link is thrusting forward into her from behind, his cock fitting into her pussy entrance and penetrating deeply, all in one fell swoop.

Paya cries out happily, as Master Link takes her virginity, right then and there. The buxom, beautiful Sheikah girl lets her eyes go crossed from the pleasure for a moment, and she pushes back against him as he thrusts into her. The two become something of a single machine in that time, Link thrusting forward, Paya pushing back. Again, and again… and again. Her lust and her love for Master Link gives the Sheikah the strength to last just as long as he does. 

Time goes by as Link fucks Paya as hard as he can, and she takes it like the Sheikah woman she is. As the impassioned fucking goes on and on, the Yiga Lieutenant manages to come back around off to the side, getting her second wind and seeing the passionate, almost loving sex taking place between them. It ignites a flame of jealousy within the Yiga woman, and with quick hands, she begins to ‘help’ the both of them, her deft fingers fondling both Link’s ball sack and Paya’s clit. 

She justifies this to herself with the reminder that the Young Master is a caring sort of man. He won’t just leave Paya hanging if he cums first, so it’s up to her to make sure they both climax together instead. When they do, and the two young people are lost in the throes of post-orgasmic bliss, the Yiga Lieutenant once again strikes in that moment of weakness. 

Producing a potion, she puts all of it in her mouth. Then, she grabs the Young Master’s head and places her lips against his own, feeding him the liquid down his throat with a hot kiss. His vitality is restored immediately, and his rod grows hard again, even as the Yiga woman pushes Paya off of his cock much in the same way the Sheikah girl had done when she’d first interrupted.

Smirking easily, the Lieutenant strokes Link’s member as she prepares for round two, already planning out how she’s going to have him take her next. But before she can get started, Paya is back at her side, surprisingly enough, her eyes blazing as she places her own hand over the Lieutenant’s. The Yiga woman looks to this new rival for the Young Master’s love with something akin to respect at her quick recovery, even as they share a look, the meaning of which is obvious to the both of them, despite no words being spoken.

They come to a silent agreement, in that moment. The one who manages to please the Young Master Link the most, the one who manages to extract the most orgasms from him… wins. It is a good challenge, fit for a female Yiga and a female Sheikah. There is no need for blades or bloodletting here… instead, they will fight as women are taught to fight. The bed and Young Master Link’s body will be their battlefield.

From there, things only escalate, really. To start with, the Yiga Lieutenant changes things up by bringing her pussy lips to bear on Link’s rod in a different way. Namely, she hot-dogs her cunt against the side of his cock, forcing Paya to repeat the maneuver on the other side of him. Together, the two women grind their cunts along the length of Link’s shaft, fucking his cock between their pussy lips faster and faster until, in a glorious moment for all involved, the three of them hit completion at the exact same time.

After that, Link reminds the two of them that he is not just a toy, to be fought over and used and discard. No, the Young Master is more than that, which he shows quite handily when he pulls the Yiga Lieutenant into a full nelson and slams her down onto his cock, fucking her while standing up and plowing her silly right in front of Paya. The Yiga crows at how her Master fills her up to the brim, boasting of how hot his essence is inside of her.

Of course, Link doesn’t leave Paya out of things. He puts the Sheikah girl into a mating press right after that, and she moans wantonly, praising his member, begging her ‘Master Link’ for more of his delicious cock. Only for the Yiga Lieutenant to straddle Paya’s face and force her to eat her out, which Paya only does because Link’s cum is slipping free of the other woman’s freshly fucked pussy lips.

Link’s powerful thrusts into Paya’s tenderized pussy make her sing like a canary, which in turn makes the Yiga atop her orgasm onto the Sheikah’s tongue. After that, things only continue on in a similar vein. Everything does eventually come to a head though, as Link gives both women one last strong creampie. The two ladies scream in blissful ecstasy, and then all three of them fall back onto the bed, tired and utterly satisfied.

After a moment however, Paya lifts her head and glares at her rival for Link’s love.

“We… aren’t… done yet…”

The Lieutenant looks surprised, even as she begins to leverage herself up for another go as well. Link just lays between them, groaning as he wonders just how much longer they’re both going to drain him for. Still, if this is how he ends up going out… he can’t really bring himself to mind all that much.

-x-X-x-

Meanwhile, over at Purah’s house, it turns out that Impa wasn’t nearly as unobservant as she seemed. As the aged woman gets done telling Purah about the fact that Link has a Yiga Assassin following him around like a lovesick puppy and it seems clear that the blond hero managed to kill all of the Yiga males and in turn take over the Yiga females, Purah hums and nods in response.

Impa lets out a low cackle.

“I wonder if perhaps this new shift within the Yiga would mean there’s a chance of reforming the Sheikah and the Yiga into one again. We could be whole once more…”

Purah cocks her head to the side, tapping her chin.

“… I wonder when it’ll be my turn!”

As Impa sweat drops, orgasmic cries fill the village, and the Sheikah women that populate Kakariko can’t help but be jealous of those who are currently enjoying Link’s cock.


End file.
